Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection device, and more particularly to a connection device which is capable of connecting a host device, an electronic device and a peripheral device simultaneously.
Description of the Related Art
In present USB transmittal technology, a connection line is utilized to transmit data between a host device and an electronic device. The conventional connection line includes two terminals. One terminal is a USB standard type-A plug port and another terminal is a USB micro-B plug port. If the electronic device desires to communicate with a peripheral device, another connection line is utilized. One terminal of the other connection line is a USB micro-B plug port and another terminal of the other connection line is a USB standard type-A jack port. Since the two connection lines cannot share among the host device, the electronic device and the peripheral device, a user must buy many connection lines and carry the lines to connect devices.